The Noble And The Prisoner
by Salmonella Typhosa
Summary: Dia kabur dari kerajaannya, di penjara itulah ia bertemu seseorang yang merubah hidupnya. Lalu bagaimana jika ia kembali dan menyerang pemerintahannya sendiri?/"Sudah sejauh apa hubungan kalian?"/ "Kalau kujawab sudah sampai ranjang, ba—"/ BUAGHH. Seketika itu juga darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya yang pecah./ Sanny UchiHaruno R.F2307 this is for you. Mind to RnR?


**The Noble And The Prisoner**

**By: Salmonella Typhosa**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Fiksi ini masih jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna**

* * *

Haruno Mebuki menyesap teh hijau yang berwadah cangkir hitam yang berada di tangannya. Puas merasakan nikmatnya minuman tawar beraroma yang khas itu, ia pun membuka matanya yang terpejam sejenak. Ditatapnya pria di hadapannya dengan tatapan tajam dan berwibawa khas para bangsawan Kaisar Jepang.

"Jadi, Tsunade sudah ditangkap?" suaranya yang lirih namun syahdu itu mengisi keheningan malam di halama belakang wilayah istana, dengan ditemani dua lampion yang tergantung di dua tiang yang berbeda sebagai penerangan.

"Pengawal menangkapnya tadi pagi. Di ruang kerjanya ditemukan beberapa obat terlarang." Kizashi Haruno—Kaisar Jepang yang berada di hadapannya itu meletakkan cangkir tehnya dan menunjukkan telapak tangannya ketika Mebuki hendak menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir miliknya.

"Tak kusangka di amerencanakan semuanya sejauh ini." Mebuku menurunkan sedikit bahunya yang sedari tadi tegak.

Kizashi mengangguk pelan, "Rencana pembunuhan itu dilakukanya dengan dalih ia sedang membuatkanku obat untuk menyangkal sebuah penyakit."

Mebuki menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, "Taktiknya terlalu mudah dibaca." Wanita berusia empat puluh dekapan tahun ini menyesap tehnya kembali, lalu meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja kecil berbenuk bundar yang menjadi pembatas antara dirinya dan suaminya itu. "Sayang sekali, aku sudah mempercayainya untuk urusan pengobatan wajahku."

Kemampuan Tsunade yang menjadi dokter Kerajaan memang tidak diragukan lagi. Selama dalam perjalanannya menjadi tabib, wanita berusia lima puluh tahun ini tidak pernah gagal dalam menangani pasien-pasiennya. Obat-obat mujarabnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi, apalagi untuk urusan obat kecantikan yang digemari para dayang dan bangsawan kerajaan. Buktinya dapat dilihat dari wajah dan kulit wanita berambut pirang ini yang masih awet dan kencang—padahal usianya sudah setengah abad.

"Akan kuperintahkan Kakashi untuk mencari penggantinya." Selesaii berbicara, Kaisar Konoha itu bangkit diikuti sang istri. Keduanya membungkuk tanda saling menghormati. "Selamat malam, Permaisuri."

"Selamat malam, Yang Mulia."

Keduanya berjalan dengan Kizashi berjalan mendahului Permaisurinya menuju kamarnya sendiri. Kamar kedua pasangan nomor satu di seluruh kawasan Konoha ini berbeda, ini adalah syarat yang diajukan Mebuki sebelum mereka menikah. Dan pertemuan itupun berakhir, seiring dengan berakhirnya hari itu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Derap kaki kuda terdengar di jembatan kayu yang melengkung, melintasi aliran tenang dari sungai Shirakawa itu. Seorang dengan kuda hitam dan jubah hitam bertudung yang menyembunyikan identitasnya ini terus saja memacu kudanya mendekati bangunan besar berbentk balok yang dijaga pengawal di Distrik Okinawa. Bangunan yang dikelilingi parit sedalam lima belas meter yang di dalamnya terdapat tiga ekor buaya muara itu merupakan penjara bagi narapidana Konoha.

Dua orang pengawal yang berjaga di bagian depan menghalangi si penunggang kuda untuk lewat, mereka menyilangkan tombak mereka yang terbuat dari kayu dan mata tombak yang terbuat dari perunggu.

Si penunggang kuda ini turun dari kuda hitamnya. Ia pun mendekati kedua pengawal yang mengenakan baju zirah itu dan menyodorkan keduanya kantung beludru, masing-masing satu kantong. Dari bunyi gemerincing yang dihasilkan saat si penunggang kuda mengeluarkan kantong itu dari saku jubahnya, diperkirakan di dalamnya adalah beberapa keping koin emas.

Salah satu dari mereka pun berteriak supaya seseorang di dalam bangunan yang bertugas menurunkan jembatan itu mendengarnya, "TURUNKAN JEMBATANNYA!"

Perlahan-lahan jembatan yang terbentang di atas parit selebar dua puluh meter itu pun turun dengan rantai di pinggir sisinya yang juga ikut bergerak seiring dengan jembatan yang semakin menyentuh tanah.

**DRAP**

Jembatan itu dengan sempurna terbentang. Si penunggang kuda segera masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Setelah melewati jembatan, dia turun dari kudanya dan menepikan kudanya ke tempat yang sudah disediakan utnuk memarkir kuda atau kereta kencana.

Kakinya berjalan menuju lorong-lorong sel dimana para narapidana menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka, adapula yang acuh saja dan bersandar di pojok ruangan.

Bau air seni dan kotoran tercium sangat menyengat di tempat kotor ini. Di sini mereka—para narapidana—diperlakukan seperti hewan yang dikurung di kandang. Mereka mandi seminggu sekali. Mereka makan, buang air, dan tidur di tempat yang sama seperti babi. Maka dari itulah banyak dari mereka yang terkena penyakit kulit dan kolera, pada akhirnya mereka yang tak kuat bertahan hidup itulah yang menemui sang malaikat maut.

Dia berjalan seraya sesekali melirik 'kandang- kandang' manusia yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanannya. Matanya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang meringkuk tak berdaya di pojok ruangan. Kulit pemuda itu koreng akibat penyakit yang tak disembuhkan secara medis.

Ia menghampiri narapidana yang diketahuinya terkena kasus pembunuhan keluarganya sendiri. Diputarnya kunci yang didapatkannya dari pengawal dalam dengan berbekal uang sogok yang lebih besar daripada yang disiapkannya untuk pengawal luar. Tak mengeluarkan kata-kata apapun, ia segera saja berbisik—entah apa—lalu membopong pemuda itu agar keluas dari sel kumuh ini dan mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ujung lorong sempit ini, dimana sebuah pintu berdiri dengan kokohnya. Itu adalah tempat khusus yang disediakan untuk narapidana yang menurut pemerintah kerajaan sangat berbahaya sehingga ditempatkan di ruang 'isolasi' seumur hidup.

**Cklek**

"Tsunade?"

Seorang wanita penghuni sel yang baru saja dimasukkan ke tempat ini pun menoleh. Ia meletakkan bulpen bulu yang digunakannya untuk menulis beberapa resep racikan obat. "Kau sudah datang?" wanita ini menghampiri si penunggang kuda berjubah yang membawa seorang pemuda di sampingnya. "Dan siapa dia?"

"Dia narapidana. Tak ada salahnya mengobati yang sakit walaupun di tempat hina ini." Si penunggang kuda meletakkan pemuda yang sudah lemas itu di kursi bambu dan menaikkan kaki pemuda itu agar berselonjor di kursi.

Tsunade tersenyum kecil. "Ya." Dihampirinya pemuda itu dan diperiksa denyut nadi di lehernya. "Meskipun kau pengkhianat, aku tahu bahwa kau orang yang baik," Ia menoleh pada si penunggang kuda yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Yang Mulia."

Dilepasnya jubah hitam yang sedari tadi menutupi identitasnya. "Jubah ini amat panas." Ia pun menyampirkan jubahnya itu ke tepi kursi bambu.

"Nona Sakura, bagaimana kalau kau ketahuan berada di sini?" Tsunade berbalik dan mengambil beberapa daun dan mortar untuk membuat obat yang berguna menyembuhkan penyakit kulit pemuda itu.

Rambut merah muda si penunggang kuda yang ternyata seorang gadis itu sedikit berantakan. Sakura—nama gadis yang menyandang status Putri dari Kaisar Konoha itu merapikan rambutnya sedikit, kemudian duduk di pinggir kursi dekat kaki pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Mereka akan tutup mulut selama kita menyuplai mereka koin tak berharga itu."

Tsunade yang mulai menumbuk dedaunan itu tersenyum kecil, "Koin emas memang tak berguna bagimu, Yang Mulia. Kau bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang kau minta. Tapi bagi mereka di luar sana. Sekeping koin saja sudah bisa dibelikan persediaan makanan untuk satu minggu." Tsunade kembali ke rak yang ada di pojok ruangan dan mengambil baki yang kemudian diisinya dengan air hangat dari ceret air. Diambilnya sebuah sapu tangan berwarna merah dan dicelupkan ke dalam baki itu.

Tsunade kembali mendekati 'pasien' dadakannya itu. Ia pun membersihkan luka koreng dan kulit yang membusuk di sekujur tubuh pemuda itu. Diambilnya beberapa belatung yang dijumpainya di sekitar siku pemuda itu. Setelah benar-benar bersih, wanita ini mengoleskan daun yang telah halus itu di sekujur tubuh pemuda berambut biru kehitaman itu.

"Bukankah pemuda ini yang membunuh klannya sendiri sampai tak bersisa itu?" tanya gadis berusia sembilan belas tahun ini pada Tsunade yang menjadi gurunya secara diam-diam.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Dia Sasuke Uchiha. Apa kau tertarik dengannya, Yang Mulia?" sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah wanita itu.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan, tak dihiraukannya pertanyaan Sang guru. Gadis ini pun mengambil baki bekas air untuk membersihkan pemuda itu dan membawanya ke tempat cucian piring dan membuang airnya. Ia pun kembali mengisi baki itu dengan air lalu membawanya ke tempat Tsunade mengobati pemuda itu.

"Apa yang Yang Mulia lakukan?" tanya Tsunade tanpa berhenti menggosokkan dedaunan halus itu ke kulit pemuda narapidana.

Sakura kembali duduk di pinggir pemuda itu. Baki berisi air itupun diletakkannya di pangkuan. "Tepung ini membuatku tidak nyaman." Gadis ini membasuh wajahnya menggunakan air dari baki, membuat bedak tebal yang membuat wajahnya menjadi berwarna putih itu.

Tsunade terkekeh, "Sudah berapa kali kubilang itu bukan tepung, Yang Mulia. Itu berguna bagi kecantikan wajah. Lihat saja leluhur anda yang masih awet muda wajahnya."

Sakura yang selesai membersihkan wajahnya dari dandanan khas Jepang yang memakai bedak amat putih itu pun segera mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan rencana kita?"

"Rencana kita sedikit meleset, aku ditangkap sebelum kita berhasil membuat ramuannya. Untunglah aku sudah mempersiapkan alat-alatku. Aku akan mati kebosanan bila mendekam di sini tanpa alat-alat kedokteranku."

"Ungh~"

"Tsunade, dia bangun!"

Tsunade segera menyingkir, dilihatnya pasiennya itu tengah berusaha membuka matanya. Dia telah sadar, mata sewarna jelaga milik pemuda itu terbuka.

Penglihatannya tak sengaja menangkap bahwa seorang gadis yang diketahuinya –meskipun tidak saling kena—tengah menatapnya.

"Kau..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N:

**Sanny UchiHaruno R.F2307 **this is for you. Happy Birthday ya kak, semoga makin plus plus plus aja deh. Rencananya ini twoshot-threeshot. Entahlah, berhubung saya sudah kelas 3 jadi mungkin updatenya tidak bisa secepat dulu-dulu.

_**Salmonella Typhosa**_


End file.
